The Destruction of Amy's Grotto
Tails and Charmy led Amy Rose back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Amy asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Tails said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Charmy pointed ahead and Amy gasped in amazement at the statue of Knuckles. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Amy exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Amy said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Knuckles, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Amy then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Top Cat in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Top Cat!" Amy exclaimed. Tails and Charmy hid quickly. Kaa was a few feet behind Top Cat. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Top Cat said angrily. Amy bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Top Cat, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal echidna from drowning?" Top Cat demanded. "Uncle Top Cat, I had to!" Amy said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Amy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Top Cat scolded. "He would have died!" Amy protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Top Cat shouted. "You don't even know him!" Amy snapped angrily. "Know him?! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Top Cat shouted. That did it for Amy, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE TOP CAT, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Amy gasped and covered her mouth. Tails, Charmy, and Kaa gasped as well. Top Cat looked stunned. "No!" Top Cat gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Amy Rose? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Amy shouted. "So help me, Amy, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Top Cat said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Top Cat's Keyblade glowed. Kaa, Charmy, and Tails gasped and ran for cover. Despite Amy's pleas, Top Cat destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE TOP CAT, NO!!!" Amy shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Amy looked down and began to sob into her face. Top Cat's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Kaa slithered over to Amy and said, "Look, Amy. I..." "Just go away." Amy said, sobbingly. Kaa, Tails, and Charmy sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young hedgehog was weeping. Suddenly, Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed got inside the grotto and saw Amy crying in sadness. "Poor, poor hedgehog." Ralph said. He and Weasel McGreed went over to Amy. Amy was crying. Ralph began to cry. Weasel McGreed started to cry. Amy, Ralph, and Weasel McGreed were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction